To Whom It May Concern
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: Aerith, post-mortem, decides to tie up some loose ends by writing letters in a final goodbye. Clerith, hopeful Cloti, and Zerith. Post-game, pre-AC.
1. Dear Mom

I started this one a while ago, and I haven't been on my desktop computer at all, it's too damn slow. So I figured I'd rewrite the whole thing from scratch, revising as I go.

Granted that is is not something canon that Aerith could have been able to do, don't flame me. It's fanfictin after all, it doesn't have to be canon.

Warnings: Spoilers from the end of the game and CC. (I haven't played completely through CC yet though, so feel free to correct any innaccuracies)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Guess that makes me a hermit, doesn't it?

To Whom It May Concern  
Letter One  
Dear Mom

lolololololol

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I never really got to say goodbye. The reason I'm writing you is because I need to do just that. There's some loose ends that need to get tied up before I do anything else.

I have no qualms about saying you were a fantastic mother to me. You took me in and raised me as you own, without a second thought, and for that I have to thank you. You never scolded me when I told you I could hear voices that you couldn't, you supported me in the business I'd set up for myself and you helped me tend the flowers in the yard.

The thing I regret the most is that I never said farewell or kissed you goodbye. The last time I saw you was before the Turks had taken me back to the labs; we didn't even have time to stop by on our way out of Midgar.

The rest of the story - well, truly it isn't much. Our goal wasn't only to stop the mako reactors, but to hunt down the renegade General Sephiroth as well. He managed to get the Black Materia from the Temple of the Ancients before it collapsed, and to counterract the Meteor spell he cast (yes, that was him) I had to sacrifice myself.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not alive anymore. I'll always be there though, watching you, helping the flowers to grow. Technically it's not goodbye, then. I'll tell Zack you say hello, and my biological mother too.

Thank you for everything, Mom.

Your daughter,  
Aerith

lolololololol

First letter. There's only going to be four or five, so it's not a long series. I swear these things look waaaay longer when I write them in TextEdit! .

Review? Review.


	2. Dear Tifa

Second letter, this time to someone you wouldn't quite expect. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one, too lazy to write it out again.

To Whom It May Concern  
Letter Two  
Dear Tifa

lolololololol

Dear Tifa,

You weren't expecting this, were you? I'd guess not. I'm in the process of doing a few things before I can completely pass on, and you're on my to-do list.

When we met, I could tell right away that you were in love with Cloud, no matter how hard you tried it would be obvious to everyone but him. I also realized, by the way you acted, that you hadn't yet told him. As much as I hadn't liked it, we became rivals for his affections - a game of tug-of-war, if you will.

I have to admit that I felt very selfish for a while. You were always there for him, from when you were younger and through everything until now. I feel guilty that he fell in love with me, not you, who loved him longer and more than I ever could. I never truly saw it as a victory, only a conclusion that was bad for a friend.

Even after everything I'd put you through, you still love him. Even though he's been distant for quite some time and moreso after I died, you still love him. I really have no choice but to concede defeat, and I do hope he'll eventually realize how much you're willing to give up for him.

I hope that when he finally starts to smile again, it's you he smiles for. I have the best wishes for your future with him; and I'd like to imagine that if we hadn't been rivals in love, we would've been close friends.

In happy defeat,  
Aerith

lolololololol

Yeah, a letter of defeat from a dead chick. If I was Tifa, I'd freak out upon reading this. Hope this letter suprised a few people, maybe I'll make them into vblogs when I get the dress finished... and take down the one I uploaded to YouTube, because it is an epic example of how NOT to vblog.

Review? Review.


	3. Dear Friends

The third letter in the series. Technically it's not a formal letter, but a montage to get passed around from party member to party member. I'll probably write one to the Turks next.

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, you're dumb as a bag of hammers. ^_^

To Whom It May Concern  
Letter Three  
Dear Friends

lolololololol

Dear Friends,

I'm sorry I left all of you so suddenly, but it's what I had to do. Now I've got the opportunities to write out the goodbyes I wasn't able to say before, sorry they're a touch late.

Barrett - I guess AVALANCHE finally got what it was going for, in a roundabout way of speaking. I can tell you right now that the Planet is happy that you pushed for the destruction of the reactors, and it's thankful to you for starting it. I have a feeling Marlene will grow up to be a beautiful young woman, I promise to watch over her to the best of my ability.

Yuffie - Stay energetic, be vigilant, and try to get over your kleptomania. If you do that, I know you'll eventually snare a fine guy for yourself. And don't forget that your father is very worried, not because the Princess is out "playing ninja" but because you're his daughter and he does love you very much. Go home every once in a while, reassure him that you're not dead, and he won't breathe down your neck as much.

Cid - You're a good man (I think) with good intentions (I think), but you sure are dense. There's a good woman for you right underneath your nose who loves you very much, you just don't realize it yet. Be nice to Shera, compliment her tea, her hair, something! There's a reason she puts up with you. Oh, and stop smoking so much. Try to get down to a pack a day (or less!) or else I'll see you sooner that I want to.

Nanaki - Your family sends their helloes, and your mother is very proud of you. I'm sure you can hear all of your relatives for yourself if you go back to the canyon and listen hard enough.

Vincent - I know that you and I hadn't spoken much, but I want you to know that you're not alone in the world. I know exactly what it's like to lose the one you love, be it to Death's hand or another man. Visit her often, show her that you care, and I'm sure she'll acknowledge you in the very least.

Cait Sith - I know, I know, you're not really human, but I feel obligated anyway. Even though you were lying and spying, I forgive you. I've met worse people in my life, so you don't even begin to compare. I miss borrowing your Mog plush as a pillow on the road, though.

I miss all of you dearly, we've shared some great times together. I'll never forget the inside jokes, the pranks, the times where we all (or at least most of us) laughed so hard we could explode. I couldn't have asked for kinder, more faithful friends.

I'll always be pulling for you.

Your friend,  
Aerith

lolololololol

It's not a letter, it's a montage! . I love the part to Cid, every friend I showed this to couldn't stop laughing when they read it.

Review? Review.


	4. Dear Enemies

Good god, a fourth letter! . I can't do much more, I'm currently bored out of my mind at work. So cut me some slack if some parts don't quite make sense, listening to confusing Spanish TV while writing has some wierd effects.

Disclaimer: You get the picture.

To Whom It May Concern  
Letter Four  
Dear Enemies

lolololololol

Dear Enemies,

I believe the correct term wouldn't be "enemies" for some of you, "anti-heroes" would probably fit better. And some of you, the word "enemy" doesn't do your jerkiness justice.

The Turks - I know not all of you are mean and cruel and heartless, but at the time you sure seemed like it. I'm sure that if we weren't on opposite sides from the start, I would've been able to be friends with all of you. Rufus, you especially, you've matured a lot over the years. Try to go for less obstructive sources of power, and you just might be able to recover the company. Rude, hold Reno's hair when he gets drunk. Reno, don't get drunk so much, and take the time to make yourself look decent every once in a while (a comb and a flat iron can work wonders!). Elena, I'm sure you would've been a fantastic friend and gossip buddy. Tseng, your rod has a rod in its derierre, let loose sometimes. Reeve, though you're a spy and a sneak, you're a great friend.

Hojo - Four words for you: You. Are. A. Jerk. There's absolutely no way I could possibly forgive you for the chain of events you set in motion, and I have zero respect for a man of your caliber. I wish you every kind of pain imaginable.

Sephiroth - Regardless of the fact that you went beserk, ultimately caused my first boyfriend's death, burned my second boyfriend's hometown to the ground, stabbed me and destroyed the lives of countless people, I nevertheless find it possible to forgive you. Not completely, mind you, only partially. You're still a killer, and though you can chalk it up to a rocky upbringing and a mental breakdown, everyone deserves someone to forgive some, if not all, of their transgressions. Except Hojo. He deserves any bit of misery that can rain upon him.

To anyone else who has ever stepped in our way, I'm sorry I missed you. There's a few other scientists at ShinRa I forgive (except Hojo), and Don Corneo, you're just a pervert, a crook, and a sore loser. Everyone else, I'm sorry and I hope I can be friends with you all when you cross over.

The girl you've somehow done wrong but now forgives you,  
Aerith.

p.s. - Except Hojo.

lolololololol

I would imagine that Aerith would harbor a hate for Hojo, I know I do. Kinda. He's a creeper, let me tell you.

Review? Review.


	5. Dear Cloud

Final letter! Holy crap! This one covers everyone. I'll give you all ONE GOOD GUESS as to who she's writing this one to.

Disclaimer: Oh for the love of Jenova... .

To Whom It May Concern  
Letter Five  
Dear Cloud

lolololololol

Dear Cloud,

It's been a while, hasn't it? You're the last one on my list of "people I need to write letters to," and why not save the most important for last?

I'm sorry for the fact that I left so suddenly and without warning, as I've told the others. I'm sorry about Nibelheim, I'm sorry about your mom, I'm sorry I couldn't have met the "real" you before I had to leave.

I know that you had just got out of a coma before teaming up with AVALANCHE, so it's understandable that you had amnesia. It's also understandable that you would partially assume the identity and memories of another person. And though you must've apologized to me in your head a thousand times, it's got to be me that apologizes this time.

I'm sorry that I fell in love with you under false pretenses. I'm sure I would've done the same with the "real" you, but the one that I readily fell for was the only one I'd really known, the one that was just like Zack in almost every way but demeanor and appearance. I guess you could say that I fell in love with a shadow of my first love, which technically wouldn't make you my second, but love number one-and-a-half.

I do hope, though, that you have a wonderful future ahead of you. There are more friends around you than you think, and you can fight the "evils" you have inside yourself, just ask for help. I know you're the do-it-yourself type, but friends can help with almost anything. And also, don't forget that I'm not the only one to love you, she's there for you, ready and willing.

The people of Nibelhiem send their regards, and your mother wishes you would "stop wallowing all the time.

Love,  
Aerith

lolololololol

That's all, folks! I told you it would only be five letters. I didn't write one for Zack because dangit, she's already dead, he's already dead, wouldn't you think they'd meet up in the afterlife? And no, I have no intention of continuing this series.

Review? Review.


End file.
